I'm on Top
by ariathal2410
Summary: Cause Lal's too badass to be anything else. ColoLal, 6996. T for suggestiveness


I dunno where this came from, It's kind of weird and I wasn't entirely sure if I should post it or not...

Warnings: OOC?

* * *

Tsuna hurried to his spot next to Reborn. It had been almost 4 years since the breaking of the Arcobaleno curse and all of the formerly-cursed-infants were back to their adult selves. Thus Colonnello and Lal were _finally_ getting married. It was a small wedding, made up of various people from the CEDEF and Vongola. And the ex-Arcobaleno, of course. Tsuna had almost been dragged into being Lal's Maid of Honour _and_ Colonnello's Best Man but, while he was flattered, he didn't think he was particularly suited. So he somehow managed to persuade them that Oregano and Reborn were better choices. He still got roped in to being a groomsmen though.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't we?" Reborn whispered, giving him a little nudge in the side to show his disapproval. Tsuna frowned.

"It's not my fault, I had to take care of something. You wouldn't believe how stupid some people are..." Tsuna replied in a hushed tone. All he got was a raised brow, he sighed.

"Let's just say there's now a _very_ detailed 'ice sculpture' in the hall." He elaborated, Reborn's brow raising even higher and his mouth forming a smirk.

"Who?" Was all he said.

"I don't know, I think he said he was Lal's ex or something…" Tsuna muttered. He heard a low growl from where Colonnello was standing. The blond had obviously overheard their conversation. He gave Tsuna a vicious grin in thanks when the boy looked at him, Tsuna grinning back. Just then the music started and they all straightened up, waiting for the bride to appear.

When the doors opened and revealed Lal, she threw Tsuna a highly amused smirk, having seen the new addition to the decor. He simply smiled and waited for her to come up the aisle. She was in a simple but beautiful white dress, nothing too fancy at her insistence. She said she wanted to be able to move freely if something happened, not that anyone was actually stupid enough to attack at the wedding of two of the Arcobaleno. Former or not. Apparently her ex hadn't got the memo.

The ceremony went well, though Lal was blushing furiously the entire time and Colonnello couldn't seem to get the goofy grin off his face. When it finally came to the kissing part, Lal had gone so red that Tsuna was worried she might pass out. But they got through it and everyone started cheering and clapping and congratulating them. Lal threw the bouquet (even though she said it was a stupid tradition), and all the girl's clambered for it. Tsuna almost had a heart attack at how vicious some of them were being. In the end though, it went to the quietest of all the girls there. Chrome.

The girl stared down at the bouquet now in her hands, a blush beginning to crawl onto her cheeks. In a moment of bravery, she went straight up to Mukuro, shoved the flowers in his face and asked him to marry her, face glowing bright red the whole time. He had frozen in place, a blush now crawling across _his_ cheeks, as he stuttered (yes, stuttered) out a yes. There were many laughs and congratulations again, and a comment that that wasn't how the bouquet throw was supposed to work. Chrome looked incredibly confused. Tsuna grinned impishly as Reborn eyed him suspiciously. Mukuro wasn't gonna make a move, Chrome might as well. After the ceremony finally ended Colonnello and Lal were on their way to the Honeymoon.

* * *

They were in a small cabin out in an isolated area so that no one would bother them (and no one could hear Colonnello screaming when Lal decided to kill him, Tsuna commented cheekily, Colonnello paled considerably). Colonnello scooped Lal up and carried her across the threshold (another stupid tradition in her mind, but the idiot had insisted), bringing her straight into the bedroom. It was a highly romantic sight, scented candles and rose petals everywhere. Tch, shouldn't have told the idiot she liked them. Colonnello was gushing like an idiot about how they were finally married and everything was going to be great while he went around the room lighting the candles. Though there was one thing she should probably say now that they were finally here. She started blushing faintly as she thought about it.

"Colonnello…" The man hummed to show he heard, taking a moment to light a candle before turning to face her.

"You do realise, if we do this..." She trailed off, her face burning bright red. He gave her an encouraging grin.

"I'm on top." She finished firmly. It took a few seconds to sink in then...

"Eh?"

* * *

END

 **AN:** I have absolutely no idea...


End file.
